Copy Cat
by JPKos
Summary: This story is just something I wrote for fun! I will definitively consider writing more chapters! Pls Read!


_**Prologue**_

A flash of light. Head spinning and vision blurred, Kai dizzily walked on, hoping to find some sort of person which he could contact. He was panting, his muscles barely able to keep him up right, heavy sweat dripping off the tips of his hair.

Kai limped onwards and onwards, his mind having gone blank, until he collapsed on to his knees, at the foot of a large door. Using ever ounce of strength which he had left, Kai slowly lifted his right arm in front of him, and knocked twice at the door, as loudly as he could, before falling down hard against the concrete floor.

"What...what's happening to me", thought Kai before allowing a dizziness sensation to overcome his aching head and thirsty body. He then closed his tired eyes, the last of his breath escaping his lungs while his mind became enveloped by flashbacks of past memories.

_**Chapter 1**_

Kai woke up to the sound of birds chirping away outside, his body resting under the white covers of a small bed, while the sun beamed brightly through the right side window. There was a strange smell in the air of something good...which made Kai feel curious as to discover it's source. Having caught sight of his strange surroundings, Kai instantly widened his eyes and began to study the large, grey room around him.

"Where am I?" thought Kai impatiently. "This doesn't look like the spirit world".

A sudden sound of plates smashing, followed by an outburst of angry voices erupted from downstairs, which caused Kai to lunge out of his bed, dragging the soft, white bed covers with him. Kai quickly ran over to the closest closet to him, hoping to find something to cover up his topless torso, and put on a strange, fancy white coat which had caught his eye. He wore it without hesitation and began to silently walk over to the bedroom door, hoping to escape this unfamiliar place unnoticed.

As the distant voices from downstairs eventually softened, Kai swung open the bedroom door, and was about to make tip toe across the upstairs corridor, when he found a woman with scarlet red hair blocking the doorway. Judging from her expression and wide eyes, she had been completely taken by surprise and yelped at Kai's unexpected appearance, almost dropped the tray of food which she was holding.

"Akiza! What's wrong?" yelled a worried voice from downstairs.

The girl was about to answer the call, but instead was nudged aside by Kai, having been discovered and was now only concentrating on escaping. He sprinted down the stairs and while arriving at the bottom step, and found a group of teenagers scattered all over a spacious room, their expressions filled with shock and surprise as they noticed Kai's hasty appearance.

Kai looked around quickly, ignoring the surrounding strangers and to his relief, found the door which lead to the outside world. He smiled lightly and just as he was about to run up the steep slope towards the exit of the building, something hooked on to his right foot, causing Kai to fall over face first against the stone floor.

"Where do you think your going with my coat!?" boomed a strange voice from behind.

Kai moaned childishly and slowly sat up , rubbing the front his sore head, his back facing the audience of teenagers. He then looked up at the exit and began to crawl as if his life depended on it.

"Oh no you don't", said the same teenager, who then picked Kai up by the collar of his own coat, almost choking him.

"Jack! Was it really necessary to trip him up! I mean, look at the state this guy's in!" said the ginger haired teenager, who seemed to have strange yellow markings over his cheeks and forehead.

"I don't care! He would have stolen my favorite coat if I hadn't stopped him!" replied the tall blonde haired man in a harsh tone.

"Jack! Just calm down!" yelled a forth stranger, who happened to be the red haired girl from upstairs. She descended quickly down the old stairs to place the tray of food on to the kitchen table, and hurried towards the group of strangers, hoping to suppress the blond haired man. "I've seen that reaction before! The poor guy's just scared!"

The blond teenager who had lifted Kai off the ground grunted and tightened his grip. "Well...I think this guy's a thief! So he better start talking!"

Kai's body began to frightfully tremble as his eyes met with the blond's merciless, purple eyes, but before he could mutter a word, the teenager with onyx and yellow hair walked forward and placed his hand on blond's shoulder.

"Jack...just leave him. He's not a thief", said the teenager calmly, now indicating the blond's name.

Jack growled. "And how would you know that! "

"Jack! Just listen to Yusei!" said ginger haired teenager, now having indicated Yusei.

Jack stared at Kai intimidatingly and eventually let go, causing Kai to fall on his coccyx.

Yusei sighed in relief and stared down upon Kai. "What's your name?"

Kai didn't answer.

Yusei turned to face his friends and gathered them around him. "Alright...Crow and Akiza, I need you to go get some fresh clothes for this guy. Can you do that?"

Akiza and Crow nodded and ran upstairs, while Jack went into the downstairs bathroom and turned on the bath tub taps, before strolling back and seating himself on the green couch, at the far side of the main room.

"Yusei...I know what you going to say...this guys in shock. I also saw it in his eyes", said Jack sternly.

Yusei smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you figured it out". He then crouched down next to Kai, who shifted away a little, his pale face almost matching the color of the coat.

"It's alright...we're not gonna hurt you", whispered Yusei and expected a response, but Kai remained still and silent. Yusei sighed. "My name's Yusei...and these people are my friends. We found you on the ground, outside our front door, your hands covered in blood. What happened to you?"

Kai looked around curiously, before exchanging glances with Yusei.

"My...My name...is...K-Kai", whimpered Kai, his voice weak and barely able to amplify a sound.

Yusei smirked and turned to find Akiza carrying down a pile of neatly folded clothes and placing it next to the breakfast tray, closely followed by Crow.

"Is he alright?" she asked nervously.

Yusei nodded. "Though I think you should take a look at him. It would be best since your training to become a doctor".

Akiza smiled lightly and walked over to Kai, who was still curled up against the wall. She crouched down next to Yusei and studied Kai's situation, placing her hand reassuringly over Kai's left arm. Yusei watched as Kai shaking body started to stabilize and just as Kai seemed to relax, Yusei noticed Akiza's confused expression.

"What's wrong?" asked Yusei curiously.

Akiza blinked. "He's...he just...fainted".

Crow grunted and turned to face Jack. "Happy now! You made the poor guy faint!" he said angrily.

Jack huffed. "Like I care..."

"Akiza got up and stood by Crow, equally angry at Jack. "If he really was a thief...then why would he just steal your coat!"

"Cause maybe he's a fan of the great Jack Atlas!"

Yusei slowly picked up Kai's unconscious body and bought him over to the entrance of the bathroom. "If he was a fan...then why was he so scared of you? He didn't even seem to recognize you", mentioned Yusei.

Jack remained silent, considering that Yusei was right. If Kai was a fan, he would have recognized Jack instantly and would have tried to get an autograph...instead of running away.

Crow irritatingly scratched the back of his spiked up hair. "So what do we do now?"

Yusei's expression remained indifferent. "We need to clean this guy up...his hands are still covered with dry blood...and we need to examine his body for any injuries".

Jack rose to his feet. "Didn't we already do that?" he askd grumpily.

Akiza shook her head. "No...when we found him, we quickly cooled his forehead with a wet cloth and carried him to bed in the upstairs guests bedroom. It was essential for him to get some rest first!" explained Akiza firmly.

"Ok...but if we need to examine him...why in the bathroom?" asked Crow unsurely.

Akiza began to blush bright red. "So...that we may clean him as well as examine him..."

Yusei, Crow and Jack all turned red, embarrassed by what Akiza was suggesting.

"Is that really necessary? We could just wait for him to wake up!" boomed Jack.

Yusei shook his head. "He'll still be in shook...and he'll need to be supervised when he's in the bath. Someone will need to stay close to his either way", continued to explain Yusei, before exchanging glances with Akiza. "I'll be the one to take care of him..."

"Let me help out too! I'll be examining situations like this when I'm a doctor! It's best if I supervise Kai. It'll be good practice", interrupted Akiza.

Yusei nodded hesitantly, not to happy that Akiza will be studying another man's body. "If you insist..."

Akiza smirked, having recognized Yusei's jealousy and followed him, while he carryed Kai's unconscious body into the bathroom. Feeling awkward about the entire situation, Jack and Crow both decided to leave the room, making their way towards the garage where they would continue working on improving their duel runner engines.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Yusei and Akiza had managed to strip Kai down to his ocean blue underwear, and were now lifting him gently into the bath tub which had already been filled up with pre-heated water.

"Right. We better get started before this guy wakes up! I wouldn't want my patient to struggle around and spill half the baths content on to the floor", suggested Akiza calmly.

Yusei nodded and allowed a small smile to escape his lips. "Come on, let's get to work!"

Midnight. Yusei was the only one left working on his duel runner engine, while Jack and Crow had already gone to bed. Akiza had already fallen asleep, having decided to settle down on the living room couch, hoping to be of some assistance to Yusei when Kai woke up from the upstairs bed chamber.

Yusei smiled. Though he would never admit it, he had had a huge crush on Akiza ever since the world championship tournament which "Goodwin" had organized, where Yusei had had to duel Akiza for the first time. The moment he had laid his eyes on Akiza, he had thought her to be beautiful, smart, elegant (apart from her some-what crazy psychic outbreaks), though she was sometimes relatively shy, she was all in all...perfection. Yusei approached her motionless body and reached over for a cotton blue blanket from the couch side, which he then used to cover Akiza's body in order to preserve some heat for a good sleep.

"Rest well", he whispered as he gazed at his one and only.

"She's pretty", said a curious voice from behind Yusei, catching him by surprise.

Yusei swerved around to find Kai, seated casually on the kitchen table, munching away on some buttered toasted bread.

"Kai! Your awake!?" stuttered Yusei in alarm.

Kai nodded. "Yup yup! Thanks to you and that kind girl! I am wide awake and very hungry!"

Yusei blinked. "What are you eating?"

"Buttered toast!"

"How can you? We don't have a toaster", stated Yusei, a little confused about Kai's sudden change in personality. What also seemed different was Kai's general...appearance. At midday, Yusei remembered Kai's hair to be dark brown, not scarlet red.

Kai wavered away the question. "So you must be Yusei Fudo! That girl's called Akiza Izinski, am I right? My name Kai! It's a pleasure to meet you properly!"

Yusei narrowed his eyes and nodded hesitantly. "That's right...but how do you know my surname, let alone Akiza's full name?"

Kai smiled cheekily and gobbled up the rest of his toasty. "Easy! You and Akiza practically downloaded all your thoughts, personality, even some characteristics into me! Right now, my bodies trying to adjust itself to all this new info!" explained Kai briefly.

Yusei scratched the back of his head, trying his best to make sense of the awkward situation.

"What...do you mean? I don't quite understand?" said Yusei in a rather pathetic tone.

Kai hopped off the kitchen table and posed dramatically. "Do you like what you see!?"

Yusei suppressed a smile, the strange question catching him off guard. "Ummm...what do you want me to look at exactly?"

"Me!" emphasised Kai. "My hair! What colour is it?"

"It's...red", replied Yusei. "Red like Akiza's..." He paused and turned to compare the hair colour with Akiza's long scarlet hair. It was unique...yet Kai's hair was exactly the same colour.

"Cool! I've never had red hair before! Do I look sexy with red hair?" asked Kai hyperactively.

Yusei didn't reply and turned back to study Kai's appearance. His hair was indeed a scarlet red. It made a sort of fire effect at the back of his head, with golden tips similar to his own hair. Kai seemed taller than before, a little taller that Akiza, a little smaller that himself. Something didn't add up.

"So...when are you gonna asked Akiza out?" said Kai plainly.

Not knowing how to respond, Yusei's cheeks turned a bright shape of red.

"It's ok. I won't tell her...though considering she left me with some of her thoughts, I could tell you what she thinks of you!" teased Kai.

Even with the urge to find out, Yusei shook his head indefinitely. "No...that would be unfair!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Oh fine...suite yourself. Though just to give you a hint, here is a little something which Akiza has always wanted to give you".

"Give me? What do you mean?" asked Yusei curiously.

Kai smiled cheekily. "Close your eyes first!"

Yusei gulped, but obeyed for his mind could no longer contain that fact that he desperately wanted to know Akiza's true feelings for him. He closed his eyes and waited. He heard Kai's footsteps advancing, but could quite understand why his eyes had to be closed. What exactly was Kai planning? As the footsteps stopped, curiosity got the best of Yusei, and he opened his eyes slightly, only to find Kai's lips centimeters away from his own.

Taken completely by surprise, Yusei backed away, colliding with the side of the couch, causing him to topple over Akiza's sleeping taste.

Akiza moaned and rolled around, yet her eyes did not open, but spoke nevertheless. "Yusei...it's ok...you can kiss me if you like..."

It was obvious that Akiza was just sleep talking, but it was enough to make Yusei blush intensely. Kai helped Yusei off the couch, clearly amused by Yusei's uncontrollable reaction.

"You...tried to kiss me!?" whispered Yusei.

"Yup yup! And Akiza was just dreaming about you! Coincidence? I think not!" replied Kai gleefully, and stormed off back upstairs to bed.

Yusei stood completely still, not sure if everything Kai had said was a lie or the truth. If Kai had wanted to kiss him, did that mean Akiza also wanted to kiss him...or was Kai just displaying that he was interested in men? Yusei wasn't sure what to think, but there was one thing he knew was certain. Kai was no ordinary guy.

_**Pls Review! ;3**_


End file.
